


I Know You Are.......

by OnlyJam



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJam/pseuds/OnlyJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jay was asked by his dear friend Tim to go drinking that night. He didn't think anything of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Are.......

* * *

 

      The couch seemed to bend under additional weight. Jay woke suddenly, slightly more sober than when he remembers last. He was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes. An unusual look glinted in Tim’s irises. It almost scared Jay.

“T-Tim?” He didn’t respond. All the sudden the all too possible fear that Tim had gone proxy weighed heavily upon the smaller man’s mind. If he had turned proxy then.. at any moment, Jay could be a dead man.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a warm callous hand slipping under his shirt. Tim broke eye contact and pushed his head into the crook of the man’s neck.

“Hey… dude what are you do-” He’s cut off when wet warmth made contact with his neck sending shivers down his spine. Ok… this was getting weird.  
“Dude you’re more trashed than I thought…” He laughed nervously. Soon Tim was sucking upon his skin, probably bruising him. Jay had had enough of this. He gained control of his body once again, he tried to push the man off, giving him the hint lightly. Tim released a throaty growl and refused to move.

Slight panic bundled up in the smaller man’s chest. He actually tried to put a bit more force into it. With Tim’s stronger burlier build, his attempts were futile and just seemed to annoy the other. “Tim.. Seriously!! Stop!” A nip at his neck caused the lighter one to flinch.

After evening out his breathing, Jay used all his strength in one attempt to get his very drunk friend off of him. A very annoyed, almost angry, sigh is all he got in response. Tim’s unoccupied hand easily pinned both of the thinner wrists above the cameraman’s head.

“Shut up and stop squirming.” The husky voice in his ear drained the blood from his face. Full out terror spread throughout Jay as tears started to prick his eyes. This was an order.. not a choice. His breathing became erratic.

The hand that had been exploring his now exposed chest and naval, ventured lower than the semi-sober man was comfortable with. “Please… Tim stop! You don’t know what you’re doing!” Seemingly in response, the unpredictable proxy bit down hard on Jay’s exposed flesh. He felt Tim break skin, his blood seeping onto the drunk man’s tongue. With that, the man broke out into full sobs.

The large hand no longer played with the waistband of the camera man’s beltless pants. Instead it slipped inside, groping around at the findings. Jolts of pleasure ran up Jay’s spine. He felt disgusting… how dare his body react like that!

This needed to stop. This needed to stop now! The terrified male opened his mouth and started to scream. He yelled out, hoping some sort of neighbors would hear. The hand in his pants moved out. The camera man looked up and saw that the proxy seemed to be in a bit of a panic. The weight on the smaller man’s chest seemed to be lifted. He assumed Tim had come to his senses. He was wrong. Instead a rough hand came in contact with Jay’s face. His head jolted to the side and white hot pain seared through his senses. Tears poured profusely from his eyes in response to the punch in the face.

The funny part, Jay thought, was this wasn’t the first time he had been punched in the face by the stronger man.

The violence getting the desired outcome, the darker haired male went back to his assault on the blue eyed man’s neck. Tim moved closer, his body hunched like a hungry animal. Something shiny poked out of the edge of the older male’s front pocket. His switchblade… His friend could seriously kill him. Said friend followed his line of sight and then retained eye contact with his victim. A knowing look in his eyes. One that scared Jay to no end.

Tim was not drunk… He knew what he was doing. That terrified him the most. The thought that he would do something like this out of his own self will. He would hurt Jay out of his own self will. He closed his eyes as he felt the assault continue.

There was no way he was going to escape alive. Jolt of pleasure ran through his body accompanied by soft whimpers from the camera man. Bile rose in his throat when he heard the unzipping of pants. Tim had released his wrists but he didn’t dare move. Sobs continued to shake his pathetic form. The cold air of Tim’s apartment hit his thighs like a wave when his assailant yanked down his already unbuttoned jeans.

Despite already being exposed, Tim seemed to still struggle with his belt. It made sense when he felt the cool leather wrap around his wrists. Once that was secured, Jay felt those same big heated hands on his exposed hips, holding him down hard enough to bruise. They both knew what came next.

“Tim… please.. you’re hurting me!” He tried to plead again, hoping to knock some sense into his friend. “I-I don’t want this… please stop!” His pleas didn’t seem to do anything.

With one swift motion, Tim was buried deep inside the crying male. Dry and unprepared for the invasion, Jay released a strangled cry. Pain coursed through his lower half. After pulling out, Tim repeated the action over and over. The pain eventually dulled. Pleasure took its place and it made the camera man feel sick. He felt his insides churning with each thrust.

Eventually, Tim’s movements became short and wild. His breathing became heavier and more heated. The proxy let loose a deep throated moan and released. Out of breath, the stronger male pulled out and collapsed on top of his friend turned victim.

* * *

 

Tim awoke feeling warm and oddly content. That feeling faded as he remembered the events of last night. He looked at the small bruised bundle resting in his arms. The guilt hit him like a wave. Jay was shaking like a leaf. Was he even still asleep? The larger male sat up and blinked slowly. The cameraman had covered himself with tim’s iconic red plaid shirt, wrists still captive and red from the belt. A small tug on the belt freed the smaller man’s bruised wrists.

With Tim sitting up, Jay had a free path to freedom. He didn’t take it. Instead he clung tighter to the shirt. The actor slung his legs over the edge of the couch, head in hands. He had more than royally fucked up. Tears pricked his brown eyes.

Light sobs pulled Jay out of his daze. His friend sat on the couch by his legs, head in hands. This partially made Jay feel warmer, that Tim regretted his actions, but it also seemed to enhance the fact that last night really happened. Was it even morning?

The proxy felt a hand on his back. The touch light, lacking trust. He raised his head to look pitifully at the man he loved. Despite the past events, Tim saw nothing but sympathy in those eyes. But if he looked deeper… he saw the deep rooted fear. That fear that had lured out the beast in the first place. The dark haired male felt the awakening form of the beast inside of himself. He stood suddenly, scaring Jay back against the couch.

“Get out.” He ordered. Probably a little harsher than necessary. The smaller man flinched at the harsh words but regardless gathered the strained, somewhat torn fabric that would serve as his shirt. The brown eyed man sighed at this and threw his plaid shirt in his direction. “Keep it.” The actor looked away as the other male got dressed.

His face lightly dusted pink. Finally the broader of the two threw his phone in the other’s direction. The entire interaction was silent.  
The quiet sound of the door closing seemed to seal Tim’s fate inside of himself.

“A-Alex… Please… can you come p-pick me up?” Alex had been woken up at five in the morning by the shaking scared tone of his friend.

“Jay? What the fuck?” He watches as his friend gets in the car. The first thing he notices is that he’s wearing Tim’s shirt.

The cameraman stays silent the whole ride. Alex would look over to his passenger only to see him shaking horribly nails digging into the forearms they were latching on to. Not a tear was shed that whole car ride.

“I demand to know what’s going on.” The look on Jay’s face brought extreme worry to his best friend. This was just his way of expressing it. With that…. Jay broke down, again.

“He...I dunno… is that even possible? Can-... Is that even considered..r-r…” The word refuses to fall from his lips.

“Considered what, Jay?” The director’s tone was softer than before. He was dreading what the mysterious R word may be.

“.....rape.” The blood drained from the brown haired man’s face. The blue eyed male’s shoulders slumped into the plush chair he was forced into by a curious Alex.

“Did….? Was it Tim?” He nods. Fear and pity was replaced by rage. Jay’s eyes follow tiredly as his friend stands, knocking over an empty whiskey bottle on to the carpet.  
“I’ll kill him.”

* * *

 

In another room, another empty whiskey bottle hit a different carpet. Tim’s drunk grasp relaxed enough for it to drop from his hopeless hand. It was the third bottle today. The other hand held a gun. Every time he thought of that face… the gun would go to his skull. The trigger pulled and nothing shot. A simple game of Russian Roulette. A peaceful game… disturbed by a quiet knock.

“.....its open…” He said half heartedly. His back still to the door, Tim had no idea who has entered his humble abode of alcohol and cigarettes.

“How could you…?” ...Oh.

That voice answered his every question. … Alex. He had gone to Alex. Not ever compassionate Brian.. Not constantly doting Amy… but to the asshole.. the same one that had tried to kill them all.

“You….. what were you thinking?” Alex stood in front of him. His face flashed in the front of his mind. The colors vibrant, still holding so much emotion. As he’d promised himself, Tim raised the gun to his head with a shaking hand. A much more steady hand slapped the gun out of his hand.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this one, Wright.” After closing his eyes and taking a breath that was meant to be deeper, he looks up at Alex. He doesn’t say anything.

“Didn’t…. you say that you loved him?” Just hearing that tore Tim up inside. “Didn’t you?” Only a small nod in response. “Then why?”

“Damn it Alex!! Shut up! I regret this enough already!” The shorter of the two was standing, fury dancing in his brown eyes. The man in glasses was slightly taken aback.

“I fucking panicked!”

“Panicked? How is that in any way panicking?!?” Alex shouted back front wardly shoving Tim. Both of the men too involved with yelling to notice the door creaking open.

“All I understand about this is that you took advantage of Jay!” Tim swung at the older man.

“Tim!! Stop!” The punch never made its mark. Brown eyes made contact with pale blue. Tim’s anger disintegrated at the sight of the ugly dark bruise on Jay’s face. It contrasted so much from his pale flesh. Fresh tears made their way down the man’s face. He fell to his knees in front of the wounded male.

“ ‘M so sorry…” Tim’s voice is quiet and unsure. “I told you to stay in the car!!” Alex facepalms “Shows how much you listen!” Alex grabs Jay’s shoulder and starts to lead him out.

”Please… Jay… I’m sorry…” The wounded young male stopped and turned to look at Tim. He shook off Alex’s hand and walked towards the shell slowly. Alex turned to stop him.

Jay knelt in front of him and wasn’t ready for Tim to throw his whole body weight into a hug. His whole body went rigid but slowly relaxed.  
“I know you are….”

* * *

 


End file.
